


Greatest feeling

by JauneValeska



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: One of the best things to happen to Andy Strucker was watching over Aurora Dane-Diaz. Set about three or four years in a future where the Hellfire Club and Mutant Underground have come together.





	Greatest feeling

Andy Strucker gave her the gift and that smile brought him joy he never thought was possible. He guessed that's what Lauren or his parents fel back when he was young. Seeing her try to copy him, following him.was one of the greatest things he experienced since the Hellfire Club made a hopefully permanent alliance three years ago when she was born with thr Underground. 

" Thank you uncle Andy. " Aurora Dane-Diaz said clutching the stuffed wolf.


End file.
